<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss by the Campfire by SmugLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068342">A Kiss by the Campfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon'>SmugLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(It's not because we all know I ship them), Almost Kiss, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Playing with canon events, Rapunzel Day One, The campfire scene, unrequited crush... or is it?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Rapunzel Day One" we get a taste of what might have happened if *Cassandra* had saved the princess from her tower instead of Eugene. As their day together comes to a close, Rapunzel allows herself a moment of vulnerability in front of her rescuer. What if instead of saying “goodnight” so soon, Rapunzel had stayed by the fire at Cass’s side and let herself get caught up in the moment?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss by the Campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark liquid mixture in the cauldron bubbled as it boiled, just as the book said it should. Along with the familiar crackling of the fire and the gentle sounds of crickets chirping their songs around her, Cassandra felt a sense of comfort wash over her. After such a hectic, stressful day it was nice to be able to sit and focus on one task in quiet. Rapunzel had gone off a short ways to collect some more kindling to keep the campfire well fed through the night. She figured it was safe enough now-- the princess was presumably too tired to get herself into any life-threatening antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This has to be exactly right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cassandra thought, tossing in the last of the ingredients exactly as the book required. The sooner Rapunzel got back to her normal, memories-in-tact self the sooner they could get back to the caravan and continue on their journey. With any luck, there’d be no more unexpected incidents. Rapunzel might not even remember she’d been cursed at all, and they could write off the whole thing as a weird dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra double checked the recipe. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say one could add spice to taste. Against her better judgement, she gave in and added the myne that Rapunzel had worked so hard to get for her. Even with their half-forgotten fight still heavy on her shoulders, Cass couldn’t help but give in to Rapunzel’s wishes. How was one woman such equal parts impossibly endearing and utterly frustrating? Cassandra knew the answer had more to do with her own messy feelings than Rapunzel herself, but going down that line of thinking right now was not part of the plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue flowers fell apart as they met the hot water and Cass stirred them in, the color taking over the entire pot and turning it a rich blue. She caught the sound of bare feet padding behind her and steeled herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, soup smells good,” Rapunzel complimented, helpfully depositing her arms-full of branches and twigs by the fire. Cass didn’t say anything, choosing instead to ignore her and pretend as if she was still interested in the recipe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But ignoring Raps never did work out, no matter how hard she tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra felt a certain princess bump into her shoulder as she sat down, much too close, and she quickly glanced in her direction, heat blossoming in her chest immediately without her permission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Rapunzel invading her personal space yet again? She could see the princess’s fingers stretching and drumming against her own thighs, bunching in her skirt— a habit of hers when she wanted to say something but didn’t know how to just spit it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It needs to simmer overnight, remember?” Cass said, trying to keep the conversation tight and to the point. “We can taste test it in the morning and then head north to the tower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Rapunzel replied with a peculiar tone. Then, suddenly, the words were spilling out of her uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, maybe, a small part of me doesn’t want to go back to the tower?” She sighed deeply, relieved. “Wow it feels good to get that out. The world is just such an amazing place, and I don’t know that I’m ready to give it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shooting star leapt across the dark navy sky above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel so bad saying that because Mother only wants what’s best for me and the world </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of dangerous, but isn’t that what makes it exciting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra felt a pang of guilt pass through her. This version of Rapunzel didn’t know the true reason that witch had kept her locked away in that tower for so long, nor did she know that the woman she was calling ‘mother’ was long gone. For about the hundredth time that day, Cass prayed the reversing spell worked, and as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, the very fact that Rapunzel was opening up to her about this in the first place was strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re friends,” Rapunzel answered easily, albeit with a careful smile. “Isn’t that what friends do? Tell each other what’s in their hearts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They glanced away from one another, the faintest tinge of blush rising in both of their faces. Cass couldn’t look at her, not with the completely chaotic, mixed-up things she was feeling in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s in their hearts,” Cass repeated slowly. Rapunzel’s hesitance faded some and her smile grew more comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” she hummed in agreement. “You know, if there’s something you want to share, I’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t know what she’s asking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cass reminded herself glumly. The princess, especially in this state, didn’t realize just how close Cassandra had come close to sharing what was in her heart before this moment. Although their relationship had been severely fractured at the Great Tree, all the time on the road had brought the two of them closer together than ever. So close that Cassandra could no longer deny that her feelings for Rapunzel weren’t strictly platonic. She had a maddening crush on the other woman despite every attempt to squash it down, stamp it out like a dying ember that escaped from the fire. She moved her boot to step on one such ember as they sat there in the silence, covering it in the dirt with ease. Only the flame inside of her didn’t quit, just kept on blazing even when she begged it to go out. Whenever she deprived it of air in the hopes of ending it for good, she only left herself choking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What use was harboring those silly feelings? Why wouldn’t her heart just let them drop? Rapunzel had put into clear words how she truly felt about the two of them. She would never be anything other than a servant to her. A friend, yes-- even a “big sister” (she physically cringed at the phrase)-- but never a lover. The Princess was a Princess after all, and one with a boyfriend whom she adored. The one who had actually rescued her from her prison. Why hadn’t all that been enough for Cass to rid herself of the love she was so foolishly clinging onto?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence stretched on, and another star zoomed by, catching Rapunzel’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh wow, Cass! Look!” she said, pointing up at the night sky. “I think it’s a meteor shower!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass looked upward, catching sight of the bright beam of light shooting through the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s another!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, another was on its tail, sparkling amongst the ocean of stars above them. Cass’s gaze fell back on Rapunzel, who was fully enraptured by the sight. Her eyes sparkled like the stars themselves, and Cass felt her heart swell. It was so hard to be mad at someone so beautiful. It was so hard to be mad at Rapunzel at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel noticed Cass staring and pulled her gaze away from the sky, smiling instead at her friend. Her cheeks felt warm as she caught Cass’s eyes admiring her, especially since they’d lingered on her lips for just a fraction too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Raps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there...something in your heart that you want to share with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coyly, she smiled at Cassandra and tucked a loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear. The flirtatious gesture was so obvious and a sign that Cass herself needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get up </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>move away now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And yet, there she sat, heart thrumming and fingers twitching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Yes, yes, yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her heart chanted again and again. Some days holding it inside made her feel ill, but her head was a constant stream of </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, no, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Practicality always won out because she knew she’d never get the answer she wanted. Rapunzel would turn her down, gently but swiftly. Rejection was the only reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except… for this exact moment. Rapunzel knew nothing of the things keeping them apart. If there ever was a time to say what she was feeling, now would be it. When she didn’t remember her life beyond this campfire and wouldn’t remember the campfire by tomorrow afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The firelight danced off of Rapunzel’s blushing cheeks, and Cass had the urge to pull off her glove and cup one of them in her good hand, just to know if they felt as soft and as warm as they looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know,” Cassandra answered truthfully. If she were in her right mind she would have stood up by now. She would have excused herself, said goodnight, lain awake counting stars until her mind exhausted itself into an unsatisfying, dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she remained rooted in place, looking into Rapunzel’s eyes and feeling her stomach jump into her throat as the other woman placed a loving hand on top of her glove and leaned forward slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Rapunzel said, her voice just above a whisper. “You don’t have to say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air stilled in Cass’s lungs, watching Rapunzel’s lips inch closer. Simultaneously everything was happening far too quickly and not fast enough. Her heart was working overtime, pumping blood so fast that the sound of it was deafening in her ears. She felt hot, as if the fire was suddenly consuming her whole. Why was Rapunzel doing this? She knew she was a hopeless romantic-- of course she’d feel this way toward the man that rescued her, but Cass? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rapunzel </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t like her, she didn’t have those sorts of feelings for women-- did she? No, no, that was impossible, she’d reassured herself of that dozens of times...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, Rapunzel’s eyes were falling closed as she came close enough for Cass to feel her breath against her own lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How many times had Cass dreamed about a moment just like this? How many times had she imagined what kissing Rapunzel would feel like? Would her lips be parted slightly like they were now? Would she be able to taste the mint she chewed in the evenings? Would she run her fingers through Cassandra’s hair, caress her sweetly as they kissed? She could finally find out. There was barely any space between them now. All Cass had to do was lean forward. She could bridge that gap, kiss her, kiss her again, and then again, express her love the way she’d never dared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For once, I can make Eugene the jealous one</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought flashed in her mind, and it felt like the flame was finally doused in ice cold water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eugene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel would never forgive herself if she realized…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass flung herself backward, jumped to her feet, and turned away, clutching her chest to keep her heart from rocketing out of her rib cage. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted to kiss Rapunzel, God damn it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> But this was all just a huge misunderstanding. Soon enough Rapunzel would know the whole truth, and if she remembered Cass taking advantage of her then there would be no chance of them ever reconciling. Rapunzel’s trust in her would be completely and utterly shattered, and she would never be able to take her rightful position as her guard let alone by her side as her best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel was left, confused and hurt, staring blankly at the space Cassandra had just been. She glanced at the woman with a look on her face that broke Cassandra’s heart and made her want to drive her dagger into a nearby tree until the sun rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Cass?” Rapunzel asked, voice cracking. “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Cass answered truthfully. Nothing was right at that moment. At all. Rapunzel didn’t remember their fight. Didn’t remember losing control of her power. Didn’t remember hurting Cass in so many ways and then trying to force her to talk about it when all she wanted was to be left alone. She didn’t remember her boyfriend, her position of royalty, or all the beautiful memories they’d made together as friends. Only what had happened that day, and she saw Cass not as her lady-in-waiting but as her savior from a band of imaginary ruffians. This was all a lie, a trick, and somehow it hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> knowing that in some alternate reality that didn’t exist Rapunzel might be able to have those sorts of feelings for her. And after this night, she’d never act on them, never even mention the possibility, because outside of this messed up ruse it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t a possibility at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” the princess quickly apologized. “I’m so sorry, I thought— I just— I got caught up in the moment and I--,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Raps,” Cass said, looking over her shoulder and quickly regretting it, choosing instead to avert her eyes to the nearby treeline. “You don’t have to apologize to me. Not for that.” She sighed heavily. “I promise that everything will make sense in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she replied. She wanted to say more. She wanted to reassure the hurting girl that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she wanted that kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hell, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted it. But Rapunzel didn’t need to know that. She could go on blissfully unaware of Cass’s true feelings. Marry Eugene. Live happily ever after. Bile rose in Cass’s throat, but she swallowed and ignored the twisting of her gut in favor of making Rapunzel happy. Like always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Cass said, this time turning with renewed strength to look Rapunzel in the eye. Before she could think better of it, she added, “We’ll wake up, eat, and head north. And if, for some reason, you want to try that again after breakfast, I’ll be more than happy to let you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel blushed and played with her hands, this time out of a giddy nervousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said. “I… guess I should try to get some sleep then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. I’ll be over here if you need me,” Cass said, curling up beside the oak tree just beyond the ember glow of the fire, the roar of which had died down nicely to let the spell cook evenly throughout the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Rapunzel said quietly, glancing up at the night sky again. Everything up there looked especially bright, especially the north star. The thought occurred to her that she ought to chart them...</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>